


The Old Oak

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Humour, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor?” “Clara!”  “What are you doing?” “Fishing... what does it look like I'm doing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Oak

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt: “Any, Any, Sleeping in a tree.” on fic_promptly. I really enjoyed this one :D

Clara had had a very long day and some very strange things had happened already, but this was just the icing on the cake.

“ _Doctor?”_ she called up, raising an eyebrow as she waited hoping that it was in fact the Doctor and not the very outdoorsy child from the flat next door being oddly adventurous with a hammock in the old oak tree. That would certainly be embarrassing.

“ _Clara!”_

She breathed a sigh of relief when the Doctor's voice sounded from high in the tree, accompanied by his face. She smiled up as he grinned down at her. He wasn't very high up, but it was still a climb. She crossed her arms over her chest. _Such a child._

“ _What are you doing?”_

“ _Fishing... what does it look like I'm doing?”_

She found her smile splitting into a grin as he rolled his eyes, his eyebrows raising as he did so.

“ _Oh yes definitely fishing, how could I have missed the clues.”_

He smiled slightly again, she could see enough to catch the twitching of his lips. Her heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in her stomach awoke as he called,

“ _Ha ha, you are full of hilarious come backs. Where do you get them all from? Now are you coming up here or what?”_

“ _Oh from the best Doctor. I'm in a skirt though... I'm not climbing up a tree-”_

“ _Oh come off it I'm sure you've got something on underneath.”_

She blushed but luckily the Doctor had obviously lay back down in the hammock. She tugged at the hem, luckily it was close fit, almost like a pencil skirt... but never the less it was still rather _revealing._

“ _Would you rather I didn't or something?”_

She kicked of her heels, starting to find her way up the tree towards the Doctor when he snorted muttering a quick,

“ _Don't be ridiculous Clara.”_

She huffed a laugh, hoping no one would be wondering around. It was never a good idea to flash your knickers to passers by. Especially if said passers by were friends or neighbours... well even to strangers it was rather awkward. When she finally reached the hammock where the Doctor seemed to be reading she giggled. Shades on, coat folded behind his head, wearing his holy jumper, he'd even discarded his boots somewhere and those ridiculous tartan style trousers did something to her. She liked that he felt comfortable enough around her to be so... _exposed._

“ _What are you reading?”_ she asked quietly as she manoeuvred herself into the hammock, lying next to him. She rested her hands on her stomach, turning her head to look at him. Again she loved seeing that tiny hint of a smile on his lips as he flicked the pages over quickly. He hummed and she bit her lip, crossing her feet over one and other.

“ _Oh just one of yours. I've read it before but it was one I loved.”_

“ _Going to elaborate?”_

“ _No I don't think I will actually.”_

She huffed a laugh turning her head away, looking up through the leaves, feeling what was left of the warmth from the late evening sun on her face. She closed her eyes, feeling his natural warmth on her left arm and leg. It was strange for him to feel so relaxed considering the close proximity, but she felt safe. Her best friend right next to her, just how it should be and just how she liked it.

“ _Clara?”_

“ _Yeah?”_

“ _Do you... uh you know.”_

She rolled on her side, resting a hand under her head and looked up at him, pulling off his sunglasses. He'd closed the book that she still didn't know the title of. He wouldn't look at her, a soft pink colour appearing in his cheeks. She bit her lip before answering.

“ _Do I what?”_

“ _Still... like travelling with me?”_

“ _Of course I do. I wouldn't change it for anything. You know that right?”_

He just sighed heavily, never breaking eye contact with her. She knew that regeneration was just as hard on him as it was on her. He was just as scared as she was, but now... now it just felt right. She loved seeing him, being with him and _running_ with him. She loved that he chose to come back and take her away with him. She loved it so much, the adrenaline and just being with her best friend. Nothing could be better than that. She smiled at him, hoping it would reassure him.

“ _Plus if I didn't would I have climbed up here with the risk of flashing my knickers to everyone below?”_

He chuckled slightly, that pink blush turning a little darker at the comment. He turned away as well and she laughed herself. She needed to make him feel better and less doubtful. She would never give up travelling with him.

“ _Well...”_

“ _Oi!”_ she said, slapping his arm lightly. He turned his head to the other side but she could see the tired looking grin on his face. The last rays of the sun were hanging low and the chilly air of the night was starting to hang around them. She shivered slightly and it caught his attention. She watched him, neither of them uttering a word, just hanging there on a think piece of material, on a random branch in the old oak tree by her block of flats. It was lovely, just watching him as he moved carefully, slipping his coat from behind him. It was big enough to cover them both considering how close they were. He draped the coat over them both and lay on his side looking at her.

“ _What possessed you to do this anyway Doctor?”_

“ _S'not every day you get to sleep under the stars with your best friend... you know on Earth.”_

“ _I guess that's true enough.”_ She started, closing her eyes. She missed the fond smile that slipped onto the Doctor's lips as he too closed his eyes.

“ _Thank you Doctor.”_

 


End file.
